enjoy_your_stay_house_of_anubis_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabian Rutter
'Fabian Rutter '''is a character in Enjoy Your Stay. He's labeled as the "geek" in the original House of Anubis series but in Enjoy Your Stay it's like the apocalypse air does something to you. He because aggressive, sassy, violent, and sometimes he can be a jerk. He tries to stay away from everyone, especially Eddie. He always tries to go out on emergency runs for food, weapons, ammo, etc. because he doesn't want to put up with anyone's bullshit, because he has enough bullshit of his own. Relationships Nina Martin (2011 - TBA; Girlfriend) In the original House of Anubis series Fabian and Nina became best friends then in the finale, since it was obvious they liked each other, they kissed and started dating. In Season 3 Nina says in the letter she gave him that he was her first love, meaning she ''loved him, as it was obvious he loved her back. In Enjoy Your Stay, Nina and Fabian are together, but you can tell their relationship seems to be crumbling. In Chapter One, they fight. In Chapter Two they barely speak to each other. In Chapter Three they barely speak to each other. In Chapter Four they fight over Nina's accusations. Her accusations were that while Amber and Fabian were at the supermarket, they slept together. Fabian becomes disgusted by this. Amber tells him to break up with her, but he says no, because he still loves her. Even if she is being a little difficult. Amber Millington (2011 - TBA; Close/Best Friend) In Enjoy Your Stay, it's shown that Amber and him go out on emergency supply runs all of the time. It's shown that they also have a lot of trust in each other. Nina accuses them of sleeping together while out on a supply run. It's not proven if the accusations are true or false, however. Eddie Miller (2013 - TBA; Close Friend) In Enjoy Your Stay, you can tell Eddie is sort of intimidated by Fabian. Although Fabian at first wasn't known for actually acting his threats, but it's proven that he does in Chapter Three when he shoots KT in the foot. Although Eddie doesn't say anything about being scared by him, since it was his point of view in Chapter Three, but it's proven in later chapters that he is a little more intimidated than in Chapter One of him. Fabian, although he doesn't put up with Eddie's bullshit, still considers Eddie a close friend. KT Rush (2013 - TBA; Enemies) From the second they made eye contact, they've hated each other with a passion, in Enjoy Your Stay. She saves him from a zombie in Chapter Three then demands high matinence treatment, which doesn't fly with Fabian. They throw insults and sass back and forth at each other throughout the chapter. Towards the end of Chapter Three, Fabian's already had enough of her shit, and shoots her in the foot, injuring her. Most of the reason why he hates her, however though, is he recognizes her from the supermarket, as she recognizes him. It's shown in later chapters they have many more problems to come. And the outcome might not be so pretty... Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Enjoy Your Stay Category:Sibuna